


From past to present

by fandomgeek14



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: A collection of stories (kind of a companion piece my ongoing fanfic, The Unsolved case, could read first but this can be read as a stand alone)  exploring the relationship between Morse and the youngest Thursday family member, Jemma Thursday (and the mother of my OC Katie Morse in the Unsolved Case which is why i would suggest you read that one first)





	1. First Meeting

**1965** :

" -DC Thursday you're on the list investigatingfor a potential suicide" the DS said to the new Constable with brown hair and brown eyes "unless you can't manage it- I mean it is a potentially nasty and messy business-you can do desk work instead if you'd like" she gave him a narrow stare he's suggesting because she’s a female that she can't handle blood. Honestly first day here and she was already dealing with stupid boys thinking females are elegant and fragile sand uncapable of doing the job they were payed to do. 

"I'll do it" she said annoyed "how do i get there?"

"we'll get a officer to give you a ride" Inspector Thursday spoke up. DCI Thrusday was her father. Jemma Thursday was the youngest out of the Thursday's at age 20. she got in onto the team at Cowley by merit really despite what many people believe and not because of he connections through he father and instead working her arse off from age sixteen onwards. 

“Come on”

She walked out to the car where her father pointed to an officer who was waiting to take her to the crime scene.

 

as soon as she got there she wandered down to inspect the scene and go to where the pathologist, Debryn, and an officer she didn’trecognise were stood over a body, hearingmurmurings of the likely suicide as she wandered over. And upon seeing the body it seemed odd to her that a young man could do that.

 

"it might not be a suicide" she pointed out to the constable and pathologist at the scene as she joined them, standing next to the Constable with auburn hair and grey ish eyes.

"and you are?" the constable asked

"DC Thursday,oxford city police, first day on the job"

she smiled slightly showing him her brand spanking new badge

"oh- I'm DC Morse- on loan from Carshal new town" he said showing her his badge in return. Oh so that’s why she didn’t recognise him.

"pleasure" she nodded “as I was pointing out Doctor Debryn- it could be set up to look like a suicide"

"yes but all evidence at the moment points to actual suicide" Debryn said

"but it's still a possibility?"

"it's for the coroner to decide DC Thursday not me" he said

"come and fetch us when you're done" Morse said and they headed up the bank to talk more about the case.

the constable looked at her quizzically

"what?"

she asked

“the official guides point to suicide so why did you question it?" he asked

"always question an ulterior motive- plus he didn't seem like the type to commit suicide" she pointed out

"nobody ever does seem like the type to do it" he murmured

"I'm always thinking whether it's just as simple as a suicide or murder- usually they're linked"

"I thought it was your first day?" he said "power of observation" She shrugged

"like Sherlock Holmes?" he said a little amazed at finding someone as open minded as him.

"yes always keep an open mind"

"that I agree with- particularly with a disappearance of a young girl" he replied

"I believe this is what ordinary people call the start of friendship" She said

"you're not ordinary?"

"aren't we all? I mean I'm probably the only female constable here" She shrugged

"do you have a first name? if it's the start of a friendship then I don't want to be calling you DC Thursday-" he smiled very slightly it's an odd sight considering she hadn’t met a copper like him before who wasn’t as kind as her father was

"Jemma- do you?"

"not one I particularly care to use- I genuinely go by just Morse"

“well 'just Morse' I expect that's the pathologist with the findings" she nodded towards the pathologist heading up towards them

"i'll see you around Morse" she saidas she walked down down to inform the senior inspectors on the case of the current theory he nodded at her in reply

"Detective Constable Thursday "

 


	2. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1966:  
> whilst at a school during a case, Jemma and Morse (who have become very close friends after a year working together) witness something horrible and causes Jemma to consider her place in the world of solving crime. Morse comes to the rescue.

1966:

Blythe Mount School for Girls had called an investigator into the paranormal that evening. Jemma had rolled her eyes at this notion, she believed in a lot of things but not particularly in the supernatural so she thought it was a little stupid but who was she to judge. however, what she had expected the night  to be turned outt to be far worse than anyone had anticipated. the pursuit of a ghost in girls clothing ended in tragedy. one of the girls, Maud Ashton, had been pushed off the staircase after her throat had been cut by whoever was chasing her. it was horrible and Jemma was horrified that anyone could have done this to a child. 

after the body had been taken away, Jemma had taken a breather outside, she felt the cool  summer air on her face as she stood, trying to pull herself together. She generally was considering packing it all in, she hated witnessing that and she never wanted to see it again!

"DC Thursday?" 

she heard a voice from next to her speak

"hi Morse" she let out a quiet reply

"are you alright?"

"no, are you?"

 "not really" 

"I don't know if becoming a Detective Constable was the best idea"

"what do you mean?"

"maybe Derek was right- I'm not cut out for this.  I couldn't even stop a child from being hurt and if I couldn't do that then what kind of a policewoman am I?"

"a good one and a good detective too"

"but a child Morse!"

"I'm wondering if I was quicker then maybe I could have stopped them and saved her but I know nobody is to blame for this except from whoever did this" Morse said "the only way we can help stop this from happening again is if we catch whoever did this and for that, Jemma, I'm going to need you to help"

"but if I can't cope with seeing the body of a dead child then how am I supposed to do my job?"

"I have a phobia of blood" 

"that's different"

"how? I'd say it was slightly worse- but I carry on minus a few fainting spells"

"you know, you're sounding an awful lot like my dad"

"I am?"

"yeah"

"completely unintentional"

"Morse it's just horrible" 

"I know” 

“yeah”

”you’re your own person” 

“well I know that”

”you don’t need Derek to tell you what’s wrong or right” 

“I suppose so but I’m trying not to-“ 

“not to what?” 

“Never mind” 

“You know if you need anything then I’m around”

”yeah sure”

”I mean it, if you need anything”

”I’ve got it Morse” 

“I know” 

“now come on, we’ve got a crime to solve. For Maud Ashton’s sake” 

Morse nodded in agreement 

“We’ll solve it together, for her” 


End file.
